


无尽宇宙中

by Akane_dREam



Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24904390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akane_dREam/pseuds/Akane_dREam
Summary: A story of someone searching for a new planet, and falling in love with someone in the farest distance.爱上最遥远的人。
Relationships: Kaizuka Inaho & Slaine Troyard, Kaizuka Inaho/Slaine Troyard





	无尽宇宙中

**Author's Note:**

> A special work for Christmas. Inspired by PLANETS of EGOIST. Please try this bgm!
> 
> 圣诞贺文。BGM是EGOIST的PLANETS

开拓纪元，5102年。

斯雷因·特洛耶特在S.T.1061号行星上进行开拓的时间不知道换算成地球年应该是多少，更不要说当初近光速航行花的时间在考虑相对论效应之后又该是地球年上的多少。即使在地球上，时间的概念也已经变得暧昧。艾瑟依拉姆女王在开拓纪元之前是个少女，而在斯雷因离开她来到这里的时候，她的容颜也没有分毫的更改，仍然是一个十六岁少女的模样。科学家们说地球在数万年之后就会毁灭，这遥远的死期却又显得那么迫在眉睫，于是就有了开拓纪元。从寥寥无几的人口中抽出将近百分之一，向着宇宙的每一个方向出发，前往可能成为新家园的行星进行开拓。

——一个人，开拓一颗星球。

斯雷因离开之前他向女王辞行。那时她一人寂寂立在空荡荡的巨大宫殿外眺望着城外，祖母绿色的眼眸里倒映着没有一丝温度的灰色城郭，而她一言不发，任由阴冷的风吹散她金色的长发。

“艾瑟依拉姆公主殿下。”即使她已经不是公主，他还是喜欢这么称呼她，“我要走了。”

当一颗适合生存的星球被开拓出来，地球上剩下的全体居民就会迁移到那里去，而其他的开拓者们往往已经没有了足够的能源驱动近光速航行器前往新世界，最终只能成为永远的流浪者。

“我即将踏上漫长的旅程。”斯雷因深深地鞠了一躬：“但愿我的远游不致使您感到孤独，我会将它一同带走。”

金色的女王回过头来，看着他直起身子直视自己的眼眸，出乎意料地久违地握住斯雷因的双手，长久以来难得地——也是斯雷因最后一次听到地——开了口。她的声音低低的，在杳无人烟的宫殿中无数次回响重叠。

“孤身一人并不意味着孤独。”她轻轻摇头，清丽的面庞上浅笑透明，嗓音寂静柔和，“宇宙比这颗狭小的星球宽广得多，离开它吧。”

说着，艾瑟依拉姆轻轻推开了斯雷因，给他留下了最后的，唯一一个的微笑。

在抵达开拓地之后斯雷因被从冬眠状态中唤醒。他从舷窗看出去，名副其实的是一颗亟待开拓的星球，一望无际地直到地平线的尽头，只有如同死寂的尘土铺满在贫瘠的土壤上，因为飞船降落的振动才活过来一般扬起滚滚尘浪，朝着星球的另一端卷过去很远很远才慢慢沉没。除此之外，再没有“生命”的气息。

斯雷因换上宇航服，走出舱外。太阳能板已经展开，飞船的生态维持系统随着斯雷因的苏醒自动开启，称职的小机器人开始在星球表面跑来跑去积极地工作起来。他不知道这颗行星为什么被认为有开拓改造的可能，所以具体开拓的工作要等到机器人收集完数据之后才能进行。他走下舷梯，坐在最后的两级台阶上，结结实实踩在地面上又扬起一阵尘土。他坐在那里看着小机器人们忙碌着采集样本，秉持着“随机取样”的原则在地面划出凌乱的曲线，最后又乖乖地回来，沿着同样的路线回到飞船里把样品放进分析仪。斯雷因依然坐在舷梯底，看着照亮这颗星球的星体从天际斜斜地落下去，漆黑的天幕渐渐合拢，星星们镶嵌出他不熟悉的星座。斯雷因好奇心起想看看这个星球上的星空到底是什么样子，站起身来想要看到天顶的全貌，无意间回头的时候突然发现飞船里的小机器人们还站成一排，眼巴巴地捧着分析报告等着他看。

——直到这个时候他才突然感觉到腹部被孤独狠狠打了一拳，结结实实地疼让他有些喘不过气。斯雷因扶着舷梯旁的扶手一步一步登上飞船，重力虽然不大但他仍然觉得步履沉重。在这个世界里只有他一个人，他是这颗星球独一无二的主宰，也是这颗星球唯一的囚犯。在进入舱门之前斯雷因回过头，朝着他目力所及离他最近的一座高山用尽全力喊了一声——那也是一座寂寞的山啊，即使斯雷因朝着它主动发出了呼唤，它却未必能够听到，更不要说回声。

斯雷因拖着沉重的步伐走进飞船，脱下宇航服，一边吃着东西一边草草地将分析报告看过一遍。他很快做好了开拓计划，将资料输入飞船的操作系统。天黑了，应该休息了，可是他却毫无睡意。漫长的冬眠过后他的身体短时间内不再需要那么多睡眠。他将飞船操作界面上的每一个按键按过一遍，按到通信的时候犹豫了片刻。虽然理论上只有在开拓完成之后他才能够联系地球报告成果，但是毕竟没有明文禁止。他看着那个小小的按钮，指尖在它上方一厘米处摇摆不定，最终却还是移开了。

即使他按下去，又会怎么样呢？他能够连接到谁呢？他想念他的公主殿下，他知道他的公主殿下一定会回应他的呼唤，可是那何尝不是另一种漫长的孤独？即使是光速通信，在只言片语的来回之间就是无数时光的飞逝，多了等待，于是也多了煎熬。

在这无尽宇宙中啊——

开拓的日子过得单调。斯雷因几乎看不出能够开拓成功的任何可能性，但他也不觉得失望。尽管艾瑟依拉姆说在这无尽宇宙中地球绝不可能是唯一的奇迹，斯雷因却更愿意相信那颗行星的诞生是不可复制的，开拓者的努力不过是人类在灭亡之前必须要进行的仪式般的挣扎。他年复一年地改造土壤，改造大气，徒步走到远方探索这片平淡无奇的土地。到了晚上，他会在闲暇时间里绘制星图，试图让自己不要那么无所事事，却总是忍不住将视线投向那个小小的通信按键，让他能够摆脱孤独的那条狭窄道路。

每一次向它投去目光，就会在下一次呼吸的时候转开视线。再一次看过去，屏住呼吸的时间就会更长，心脏扑通扑通地跳得更快。在斯雷因意识到的时候，他已经放下了手里的铅笔，站到了操作台面前。他发觉自己缓慢地呼吸着，视线再也无法离开那个按钮。它像是寄宿着他最迫切的渴望，能够扑灭将内心灼烧得疼痛的火焰——按下去吧！一个声音在心底喊了出来。倘若你在这里发了疯，女王就会失去一颗星球。不需要发出呼叫，只要听一听那些泄露在宇宙中的电波里是否还有破碎的言语就能心满意足——

指尖传来按下按钮的触感。斯雷因被自己的举动吓了一跳，然而这惊吓又很快被通信里沙沙的杂音冲淡，变成失落。宇宙中有无数个通信的频道，大半都是无人使用的空频，充斥着没有意义的波形；那些曾被人类使用过的频道里的信息在遥远的空间中被磨损，最终也会消散。

通信系统勤勉地一个个调着收信频率，无意义的杂音还在持续，斯雷因突然觉得有些他真的累了。

“……如果要说的话，今天勉强还算可以吧。”

斯雷因睡眠中惊醒。他已经许久许久没有做梦，以至于迷迷糊糊中他甚至想这个梦是不是他人格分裂的征兆。他手忙脚乱从床上爬起来扑到操作面板前，收信频率固定了，一个少年的声音有些许沙哑地，却又清澈地带着少年的气息传出来，沉静温和。

“坐在这里看着自己努力了这么多天的成果，我真的很怀疑到底开拓的意义到底是什么……当然我也不是说女王不应该让我们离开地球，毕竟她不能让我们什么都不做就这么等死啊，我也讨厌坐以待毙。”

斯雷因怔怔地看着屏幕上那条有着生命的波形震荡起伏——那是真正的生命，不是他的妄想，是和他一样的，寂寞的开拓者，竟然不顾一切地朝着不会反射声音的空旷宇宙呼喊。

“我只是觉得啊——”少年叹了一口气，“我们能够开拓的真的有限，就算有无限的时间，却没有无限的能力来改变一整颗星球。‘开拓’这个词大概用得不对吧。我觉得也许‘播种’这个词才是对的。离开地球在茫茫宇宙之中寻找已经存在的、适合人类延续的星球，在那颗星球上重启文明的种子。只可惜无论到哪里的开拓者都只有一个人，无论如何都做不到吧。”

少年发出了一声像是叹息的笑声。

“不过，会有这样的想法……大概只是因为我寂寞吧。”

那个寂寞的少年不知道处于一颗怎样的行星上。第一次接收到来自他的信号之后斯雷因就再也没关掉通信系统，一直接收着那个频率的信号。反正这颗星球上能够采集到的太阳能相当丰富，负担通信系统额外的消耗也绰绰有余。斯雷因一整天都没有去做那该死的并且没用的（对方的话更加强了他的这个认识）开拓，守在操作面板前等着对方再次发来通信。他相信对方一定会的。

斯雷因不是没想过发出回信，可是他根本不知道对方在哪里。哪怕根据收信的方位发送信号，路线也会因为天体的质量而发生扭曲。更重要的是，“光年”这个单位所代表的不仅仅是距离，更是无可挽回的时间。这份广播来自遥远的彼方，亦是遥远的过去，穿越了时间与空间，宇宙里储存的一个录音，一个影子。

他只能听着，关注着。他不知道那个少年的一天有多长，是地球上的24小时还是那颗行星的未知作息；他不知道少年什么时候会起床开始开拓，什么时候会结束开拓上床休息，不知道少年是不是在每天的同一时间向着宇宙呼唤。于是斯雷因一直等，每天记下对方发出通信的时间，推算那颗行星自转的规律，从只言片语中捕捉信息，一点一点勾勒那颗行星的模样。

有时候斯雷因会一边吃着饭一边听少年讲他一天开拓的故事，有时候在他睁开眼睛的时候少年的声音是第一句问候。有时候广播传来的时候斯雷因在外面开拓，他就会带着无线耳机出门，一边走着一边听着远方少年的声音，语速不快，和他的脚步一拍一拍地和着。

“开拓纪元5102年9月19日的广播。”

斯雷因走得累了，在旁边找了块石头坐下，听着耳机里的声音。

“……我在地球上的时候就在想，到底是古代人根据日出日落来安排一日的作息比较好呢，还是像现代人那样按照固定的时刻会比较好。雪姐的话，一定会在冬天选择古人的作息，在夏天选择现代人的作息吧。反正在这里没有人管，想怎么样都可以。”斯雷因想象着这个少年一边笑着一边微微闭上眼仰起脸的样子，一定很温柔，“但是今天看到夕阳的时候我觉得能够按照时刻来工作真的是太好了。前段时间我收工太早，回到舱内就没有再看外面，感觉错过了很多惊人的景色。”

少年顿了一顿。

“在地球上从来都没有见过蓝色的日落。”向来平静的嗓音里带了一丝不易察觉的惊叹，“那种蓝色和天空的蓝色又不太一样。更加深一些，带点沉沉的灰色，有些暗淡，不那么清澈。不知道这是为什么呢……从颜色来看，说不定是米氏散射呢。毕竟这颗星球上的尘土的粒径只有……”

听到这里斯雷因忍不住笑出来。怎么会在这种时候思考原理啊，可他不在乎。他想知道这个少年是个怎样的人，想知道在孤身一人的时候他的世界里还剩下什么。没有别人，没有外界，纯粹的就是这个少年本身，像是一块透明的水晶，没有一丝杂质的完完全全就是他。他听着少年念叨着这个散射那个折射，往常平静的嗓音中带了少少的兴奋，仿佛无端端出现在斯雷因眼前一般，面容平静唇角却上扬，眼眸似琉璃通透明亮。

有时候是在斯雷因失眠的夜晚，通信系统的杂音突然安静下来，少年开始讲述他远在地球的姐姐，说在他小的时候姐姐会抱着他给他唱摇篮曲，说姐姐的声音很温柔，却总是会微妙地跑调，然而能听出来她在唱什么。少年用星球另一端的语言唱起了姐姐唱过的摇篮曲，尽管没有听过斯雷因却知道他唱的一定是对的，温和深沉的嗓音，安静悠远的美好曲子。那天晚上斯雷因久违地做了梦，梦见艾瑟依拉姆公主，梦见她白色的长裙落在灰色岩石砌成的地面上，梦见她金色的长发被风吹起如日光明亮，梦见她最后的那个清浅笑容——

她似乎还说了什么，但是他没有听见。

行星似乎运行到了远日点，天气一点点变得寒冷。斯雷因认为这样的天气不适合开拓了，于是决定暂时等等，等到冬天过去。他每天窝在温暖舒适的飞船里画他的星图，胡乱地将星星连起来画出新的星座。斯雷因沉迷于这项工作远远超过开拓星球，不嫌麻烦地举起他的图纸对照着天空，修正因为行星运行而引起的细小误差，有时候补上一颗周期很长的彗星的轨道。那个少年所在的星球在哪里呢？他一边画着一边想。少年的太阳又是这片星图中的哪一颗呢？斯雷因着迷地猜测着。也许是一颗炽热的蓝色星星，也许是一颗温暖的橙色星星，但是既然少年的通信能够传到这里，那么同理可证，他的太阳发出的光也能。斯雷因一定看到过这颗星星。

这念头是一个温暖的慰藉。少年离他并不遥远，就在宇宙中的某一处，在这绘满繁星的纸上的某一处，在他触手可及的地方。他听见少年的声音，他在描绘少年所在的星系，少年陪伴着他，他似乎也陪伴着少年。

“在这种时候说时间是不是没有什么意义呢。”斯雷因画着星图的时候少年轻轻笑了笑，“可是我一直都在坚持记录时间。这颗星球上的时间，地球的时间。每天都从头推算一次，我在这里呆了多少天，换算成地球上是哪一天，是什么时刻，雪姐在做些什么。不知不觉，就来到了开拓纪元的5102年。”

通信那头传来轻微的沙沙声，不像是噪音。

“算这些有什么意义呢？不过是打发不能用来开拓的时间，只能加重思乡的情绪。但是这个习惯已经烙在了我的身体上，根深蒂固地改不掉了。就像现在，我一边和不知道在哪里的什么人说着话，一边还在计算时间从我离开地球开始算起过去了多少。我每一天都在逃避在同样的时间做同样的事，就是想扰乱自己的日常，留下计算时间的乐趣。这是我在这颗星球上除了不断放送信号以外的唯一乐趣了。”

那似乎是书写的沙沙声停下，然后是笔落到桌上的啪嗒一声。

“今天，是圣诞节呢。”少年轻轻一叹，声音里却还含着微微的笑意，“不知道地球上，有没有下雪呢？”

斯雷因一愣，下意识看向窗外，却只看见大片荒芜的土壤，天空里连云的痕迹都没有，才反应过来这颗行星上没有水，刚想笑话自己怎么这么久了还没习惯这里的所谓“气候”，竟就有些什么从天空中落了下来——

细碎的白色结晶缓缓飘落，轻轻地落在地上。斯雷因一瞬间以为自己出现错觉，扑到窗前死死地盯着窗外的“雪花”。不是幻觉，雪落在地面上开始逐渐堆积起来。他几乎是颤抖着换上了宇航服，不忘戴上耳机，几天来第一次冲出了飞船跳到行星的表面上。他伸出手去接住从天空飘落下来的结晶，那棱角不似他熟悉的六角，却一样的是雪白的，触及还带着点暖和温度的宇航服的时候消失不见了，但是天上还是不断地在落着。斯雷因茫然的仰面看着依旧是没有一丝云彩的天空，忽然明白过来——是大气。在这极寒之中连气体都会凝固，变成纷纷扬扬的大雪。

“MerryChristmas.”

少年的声音蓦然在耳中响起来，在宇航服的狭小空间中是那么近，恍若就在身后。斯雷因猛地回头，视野中只有大雪纷飞和茕茕独立的飞船。不知道为什么泪水涌出了眼眶，他抬起头突然用尽全力喊出声来：

“下雪了！你看到了吗这里下雪了！”

自己的喊声在宇航服里回荡震得他耳朵疼。斯雷因用力地喊完，不知道耗掉了多少氧气，只觉得气喘吁吁，腿一软就摔到了地上的雪里，脸撞上头盔痛得不得了。他趴在地上大口大口地喘着气，听着通信那边的少年心不在焉地哼着Jingle Bell的曲调，翻了个身，仰面看着朝着他落下来的大雪逐渐在头盔上堆积，遮住视线——

斯雷因眼前的星光越来越暗，那些分明清清楚楚的明亮星星一点点隐没在漆黑天幕中，不管少年在哪一个星系，他都在消失。不，不是消失。他本来就在自己不知道的地方。要触碰，无法接近；要寻找，方向未明，他甚至不知道对方在不在这个时刻。漆黑而沉默的宇宙包裹着自己，即使他明白在这无尽宇宙中除了他还有无数的别人，他仍然是孤身一人存在于此，从开拓纪元伊始，从他告别他的公主开始，他就已经是孤身一人。他不知道自己是否带走了公主的孤独，但是他注定会带着孤独上路。

“……你看到了吗，这里下雪了。”

通信不知道什么时候结束了。白色的雪越下越厚，几乎要将斯雷因整个埋住。

这颗星星上的雪，少年当然看不到。

——————

“有时候我觉得我像是在写日记。不管我说什么都没有关系，因为它并不是给任何人看的，而是只为了自己而存在的记录。但是……是不是每个人都多少想过，自己的日记有一天被人发现了，会是怎样的光景呢？

“也许这并不能称为是日记。尽管我不断地记录着我的每一天，在心底的某处，我应该是期待着被发现，被阅读，被理解的。所以我没有自言自语，而是向宇宙发出广播。

“但这确实是只为了我自己而存在的记录。因为我是出于自私的愿望才这么做的。不管怎么自欺欺人怎么掩盖事实，我都不能否认，我害怕寂寞，我在等待回音。

“有人能够听到吗？有人能够回答我吗？我每一天都这么问着自己。其实我明知道宇宙那么大，我发出的广播有可能在这途中就失真，信号可能衰减，即使有千万分之一的可能性被人接收到了，在那时候，大概已经过了百万光年的距离，经过了无数个纪元了吧。他又愿意回答我吗？等我收到回答的时候，我还存在吗？我不想问自己这样的问题。

“我希望我能够等到那一天的到来。

“我想知道听到这些话的你，会给我什么样的回答。”

——————

“我是不是已经习惯于寂寞了呢。”

少年最后笑了笑。

“我早就应该意识到的。声音只有触碰到物体才能产生回声，可是这个宇宙里空无一物。我知道地球上还有很多人，我知道在宇宙的角落里有许许多多和我一样的人，我知道我不是一个人。我都知道。但是这样的‘知道’没有办法驱除寂寞的实感。我在一天天习惯，一天天麻木，一天天知道自己孤独知道自己寂寞，渐渐地会觉得驱除寂寞的行为反而会让人更加觉得寂寞，还不如永远沉默。很难说这样到底对不对，但是至少，不会觉得难过。”

一声辨不明意味的叹息之后，少年的声线又恢复了一直以来的温和平静。

“很抱歉我用通信广播做了不合适的事。从今天开始，这个频道就只会单方面接收广播，不再放送了。”

“对听到的人，谢谢你。还有。”

“再见。”

猝不及防地听到最后的两个字，通信重新回归无序的杂音，刺耳地抓着斯雷因的耳膜。他站在荒原上一动不动，风卷起沙土拍打在他的宇航服上噼里啪啦地响。他茫然地走回飞船，茫然地在通信面板前坐了三天三夜，等待着屏幕上的波形重获生命，结果是意料之中愿望之外的一无所获。从第四天开始他一段段重放录音，从最初的通信开始听，像是从头翻起了少年的日记。他以为他能够在这里度过与少年书写日记相同的时间，却恍若在眨眼之间，他就抵达了终点。

少年说，“这个宇宙里空无一物。”

斯雷因蓦然想起曾有人问过，无数的生命在无尽的宇宙中，究竟是否拥挤。他一直困惑于文明和宇宙的扩张速度孰大孰小，所以无法作出回答；而千年的开拓生涯，又使他觉得宇宙不可思议而令人绝望地宽广空旷。

但是，那些和他无关的宇宙空间，那些和他无关的文明，都对他毫无意义。在这无尽宇宙中他所能接触到的只有唯有他脚下的土地，和少年所在的那颗星球，它们组成了只属于他的一个小小宇宙。

只有他们两个人的宇宙。

呼唤吗？回答吗？朝着无人知晓的方向。

呼唤吗？回答吗？思念会随着信号衰减。

呼唤吗？回答吗？漫长的时间是最高的壁垒。

在这无尽宇宙中，是他拯救了他，是他需要他。

呼唤吗？呼唤吗？

回答吗？回答吗？

『宇宙比这颗狭小的星球宽广得多，离开它吧。在更加广阔的世界里你一定不会孤独。』

回声穿越时空——

—— Fin


End file.
